The Graduation Ball
by ReEna1
Summary: I'm sucks at summary..well this is about hermione trying to get a date for school ball.what will happen next?***CHAPTER THREE'S UP!****
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, my first ever fanfic is not so good. So I decided to write a new one. I'm new ok so please R/R.I will appreciate it. One more things if my spelling is wrong don't bother telling me. I'm not very good at English.  
  
  
  
: - I do not own any of the characters accept the one you never heard before. And Blah, blah, blah. The story happens 1 week before the graduation Ball. It's a Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
  
  
The Graduation Ball  
  
By: ReEna  
  
  
  
"Well I can't believe this is our last week at Hogwarts." Hermione said. " Why? Is  
  
it because you can't visit the library every morning or you can't go to the kitchen  
  
and try to influence the house-elf to join S.P.E.W."Ron said in cynical tone." Ron  
  
you know I gave up S.P.E.W for years, and you're right I'm going to miss visiting  
  
the library."Hermione reply." So 'Mione, are you going to ask Viktor to the ball?"  
  
Harry suddenly spoke."Yeah, I'm going to ask him. Infact I have a date with him in  
  
two hours. We are going to go to Hogsmade and...bullshit I'm late! I think I should  
  
get ready now."Hermione quickly walk towards her dorm.  
  
  
  
Two Hours Later.  
  
"Hello Viktor, how are you?"Hermione gave him a kiss."I'm fine. Shall we go  
  
now?" Viktor leads Hermione towards a carriage that will bring them to  
  
Hogsmade. Viktor has been staying at England for two years. Since that, he has been  
  
improving his English.  
  
  
  
"Where shall we go today Vic?""I think we should go to the usual place." Victor  
  
  
  
answer. They walk towards the Three Broomstick.Hermione decided to sit at a small  
  
table beside the fireplace. Victor buys a glass of Butterbeer.He than sat at the table  
  
beside Hermione.They were talking and having so much fun when suddenly Victor move  
  
towards the sit opposite Hermione.  
  
"'Mione there is something I got to say." Victor said while holding hermione's  
  
hand." What a coincidence I also want to ask you something. Well you first."  
  
"'Mione I think we should broke up. Don't take it seri..""Fuckin shit! Why, what  
  
the hell I do wrong?"Hermione shouted so laud that the whole bar look at them."He,  
  
He sorr..Sorry. Why vic, fuckin shit why?""'Mione relax. You didn't do anything  
  
do..""I'm sorry 'Mione.""It's ok. I guest I have to move on."  
  
They walk outside and kiss passionately for the last time."Bye Victor I'm going to  
  
miss you.""Me too'Mione, me too.""So bye!" Victor goes towards a carriage and off he goes.  
  
"Now who am I going to the Ball with? Phew! I'm screwed."  
  
One thing for sure Hermione didn't realize who was watching her from the bar.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now.wanna know who's watching Hermione.well you have to wait. But please R/R I BEG YOU.. 


	2. Chapter2

A/N:I can't believe it somebody review my story. I'm so happy. Thank you to the people that review. THANK YOUUU  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Here is it. I can't believe I'm saying this CHAPTER 2!  
  
  
  
Hermione walk towards the Gryfindor common room with a very dull face.' Who am I going to ask to the ball? Not only I do not have a date, I don't have a boyfriend too.'  
  
  
  
Hermione was thinking too much that he didn't realize that she was In front of the Fat Lady.  
  
  
  
"Password please my dear..Why do you look so sad?"  
  
  
  
"Uhh..I'm sorry Fat Lady the password is Amos"Hermione walk towards the Gryfindor Common room.  
  
  
  
"She didn't answer my question. It must be something serious."  
  
  
  
Hermione walk straight toward her room that she didn't realize that Harry and Ron were sitting nearby.  
  
  
  
"Hello 'Mione how's your date.." Harry asked." Uh what? I'm tired I'm going to sleep."Hermione walk straight towards the girls' dorm and shut the door loudly.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? What do you think happen Ron?" "I don't know maybe she broke up with Victor."  
  
  
  
"I don't think we should talk about this until she's ready." Harry said in a very low tone.  
  
"Yeah, I agreed." Ron says with his thumb up.  
  
  
  
Well they don't talk about it all right. But Ron and Harry know what happens due to the rumor around Hogwarts. People are talking about it everywhere.  
  
Hermione spends the next day by sitting beside the lake. She had been thinking all day long. As she was sitting suddenly somebody snap her shoulder.  
  
" Malfoy you bastard. You scare hell out of me." Hermione shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Granger. What are you doing here?" Draco sat beside her.  
  
"Why the hell you want to know. It is none of your business."  
  
"Ok then I guest I should just go." Draco stands up and walks away.  
  
"Wait Draco!" Draco was kind off shock when he heard it. "What did you call me?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I mean wait Malfoy." Hermione said with a very weird look." It's ok I like it when you call me that way." Draco sat back at the place he sat just now." It IS a bit of shock since you always call me by my surname or some other.  
  
  
  
"It is very unusual for you to sit here all day long. I mean you are the kind of the girl that goes to library every second or to the McGonagalls' or.." Draco said in a very cynical tone.  
  
"Alright, alright I get it. Mann .. Am I THAT bad? Anyway I need to talk to someone. I think you are the perfect guy."  
  
"Why don't you just talk to Potter or Weasel uhh oops, I mean Weasley."  
  
" Well the just wont understand. They will say that they are going to kill Victor or something. Sometimes their attitudes are just like kids. That's why I want to talk to someone mature, someone like you."  
  
" I take it as a compliment. I'm glad you said that." Draco smiles.  
  
"You know, you look kinda cute when you smile."  
  
"I do? Wow, that's new. So I guest your problem is Krum he? I saw you when you broke up that day. Man you should see your face." Draco laughs.  
  
"Its NOT FUNNY!"  
  
" I'm sorry, so you must been thinking about your date to the Ball. Who are you going to ask?"  
  
"Well that's the problem. I don't know whom to ask. That's not all, I'm lonely." Hermione says in a very sad voice.  
  
" Well I guest we're same. I've been single for months. It's not that nobody wants me, but I want to find a perfect girl."  
  
"Hey, maybe you can go to the Ball with me, if you don't mind." Hermione says anxiously.  
  
"Sure, why not." " Thank you so much Draco. Thank you."  
  
Hermione lean towards Draco and kiss him." Bye Draco see you tomorrow."  
  
Hermione ran happily.  
  
She kiss me, she actually kiss me! I think I'm the happiest man on earth. Now I'm going to be her date. Man I'm so happy.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well that's it! This chapter kinda bored to me but I don't know, what do you think? Please R/R. I beg you AGAIN.  
  
#To Draco's queen and TheUnknownFace thank you so much for your review. Please if #anybody want to comment you can R/R or email me at shareena_1988@yahoo.com  
  
P/S: Give me some Idea!! 


	3. Chapter3

A/N: Thank you again for reviewing my fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Ball.  
  
It's the day of the Ball and Draco is getting ready. He is wearing a very nice dark blue robe with a very cool leather shoes. People are still wondering who is Draco's date.  
  
"Who is the lucky girl?" Pansy whisper to her friend." I don't know but the girl sure is lucky. I wish I was her."  
  
Draco is still getting ready ' Why am I so handsome. Well it's time I should fetch Hermione now."  
  
Draco walks towards an empty corridor where he promises Hermione.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryfindor girl's dormitory Hermione has just finished her make up.  
  
She is wearing a beautiful green dress robe. She was just about to go when she bump into Lavender.  
  
" 'Mione you look…beautiful. Tell me who is the lucky guy? It can't be Ron since I'm with him, maybe Harry?"  
  
"Uh no way, its not Harry. If you want to know, well you just have to wait." Hermione walk towards the door and went straight towards the corridor where she promise to meet Draco.  
  
  
  
Hermione walk towards Draco and kiss her, but suddenly Draco pull her and kiss her passionately  
  
'Wow he is a good kisser. Wait a minute…'  
  
"What the hell are you doing Draco? Are you crazy?"  
  
Draco suddenly realizes what he had done.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione I just…I mean..I'm sorry you are so beautiful that I can't afford not to do that. I'm sorry it wont happen again."  
  
Hermione put her arm across Draco's arm and the walk together towards the great hall.  
  
"Don't worry I like it. You can do that again."  
  
Draco can't believe his ears. 'Did Hermione just say that? Wow, I'm lucky."  
  
Draco smiles as they walk into the great hall.  
  
As they enter people began whispering. Most of the girl's are jealous at Hermione, while the boys they just can't believe their eyes.  
  
"I can't believe Draco's taking that Mudblood as her date. What is he thinking?" Pansy says loudly to some of the Slytherin girls.  
  
Draco heard what the girl's talking about. He just can't stand it when Pansy says the word Mudblood. He walks towards Pansy and slap her..HARD.  
  
"Don't you dare call 'Mione Mudblood. She is much better than any girls that I've known and she is the most beautiful girl I've ever met and to tell you the truth I like her. I like her so much even though she is a Munggle-Born.  
  
Hermione was shock when she heard it. "Draco is it true?"  
  
"Yes 'Mione I like you, no I love you. I love you so much since the day we met."  
  
"Well guest what Draco, I love you too." Hermione lean towards him and kiss him.  
  
"The only reason I become Victor's girlfriend is because I was frustrated with you. I know you like me but you …"  
  
"I'm slow, I know well can I have the next dance?"  
  
"Sure thing my dear."  
  
They walk towards the dance floor and begin to dance.  
  
Meanwhile Pansy was shock and began sobbing. "I can't believe it."  
  
  
  
In the other side of the hall Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and all the Gryfindors were also in shock.  
  
" I can't believe she is with Draco." Said some voices at the back.  
  
"I can't believe her. I'm going to kill that PRAT." Ron says in angry voice." Come on Harry. Harry come on LETS GO!"  
  
"Ron look at her face. I've never seen her happy like this. If this makes her happy, let it be."  
  
  
  
  
  
" So Draco what is our relationship? Am I your Girl?" Hermione ask while they were dancing.  
  
"If you think you're my girl than let me think..hemm maybe…." Draco says in cynical tone." Draco..?" Hermione says in a very angry voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, yes you are my girl."  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too 'Mione."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Personally I think it's kinda boring.Well if you think I should continue please tell me by email:shareena_1988@yahoo.com***or R/R  
  
Don't forget R/R  
  
To TheUnKnownFace, I'm really sorry but this is my way I just don't feel right if the story doesn't have a lot of talking. Sorry again. 


End file.
